Examples of hydraulically-actuated electronically-controlled unit injectors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,205 issued to Links on Sep. 5, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,205 issued to Links et al. on Mar. 12, 1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,829 issued to Links on Sep. 17, 1974. In each of these patents, a solenoid control valve is shown which includes a free floating sphere. The sphere serves as a valve which is movable between first and second valve seats. These patents do not disclose how the sphere is practically assembled within the unit injector nor do they address the problem of maintaining an adequate conformable seal between the free floating surface of the sphere and each of the valve seats.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.